Elsa
Kai from the same Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale Elphaba from Wicked |awards = 1st Place in Time's Most Influential Fictional Characters of 2014 |alias = The Snow Queen Queen Elsa Your Majesty |personality = Elegant, caring, reserved, warm, kind, playful, protective, mature, no-nonsense, well-behaved, loving, gentle, perceptive, classy, merciful, sophisticated, compassionate, regal, selfless, intelligent, pragmatic, lonely, independent, artistic, down-to-earth, benevolent, depressive (formerly), motherly, introverted, emotionally sensitive, a perfectionist, peaceful, anxious, insecure (formerly), remorseful, proper |appearance = Slender, radiant pale skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long platinum blonde hair in a French braid, purple eye shadow, blue eyes |occupation = Guardian of the Enchanted Forest Queen of Arendelle (formerly) |alignment = Good |goal = To become the Fifth Spirit of the Enchanted Forest (succeeded) |home = Arendelle Castle, Arendelle (birthplace) Her ice palace (briefly) The Enchanted Forest (current residence) |family = King Runeard † (paternal grandfather) Queen Rita † (paternal grandmother)Disney Frozen: Unlocking Arendelle: My Treasured Memories King Agnarr † (father) Queen Iduna † (mother) Anna (younger sister) Kristoff (brother-in-law) |pets = Bruni (salamander) The Nokk (water horse) |friends = Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Grand Pabbie, Sven, Marshmallow, Oaken, Snowgies, Yelana, Honeymaren, Ryder Nattura, Lieutenant Mattias, Gale, Bruni, Earth Giants, The Nokk |minions = Kai, Royal Guards, Marshmallow |enemies = Hans, Duke of Weselton, Erik and Francis, Gale (formerly), Bruni (formerly), Earth Giants (formerly), The Nokk (formerly) |powers = Snow magic Life creation |fate = Abdicates the throne and becomes the fifth spirit of the Enchanted Forest |quote = "The cold never bothered me anyway." "Conceal, don't feel." }} but was replaced by Broadway actress Idina Menzel, best known for performing Elphaba from Wicked when the story changed. Menzel had previously auditioned for a lead role in the 2010 Disney animated feature film, Tangled. She was not cast for the part, but the casting director recorded her singing and later showed the recording to Frozen's film executives. Menzel was surprised when she was subsequently asked to audition, and she received the role after reading the script out loud. Director Chris Buck believed that Menzel's vocals would help in the portrayal of the character, saying, "Idina has a sense of vulnerability in her voice. She plays a very strong character, but someone who lives in fear - so we needed someone who could portray both sides of the character, and Idina was just amazing." In an interview with Menzel, she acknowledged the similarities between Elsa and Elphaba. She mentioned they were both very powerful and misunderstood individuals, and she herself could relate to the characters, having hidden her singing talent from her peers at school. "I didn't want to alienate anyone," she explained. "If everyone was singing along in the car to a Madonna song, I didn't join in because when we're younger we're afraid of sticking out or showing off when in fact we should own those things that make us really unique." Characterization Following the casting of Idina Menzel, Elsa's characterization underwent several alterations. According to Menzel, she was originally scripted as a one-dimensional antagonist but was gradually revised as a more vulnerable, multifaceted figure. Menzel further described her character as "extremely complicated and misunderstood". Director Jennifer Lee stated that Elsa is largely driven by fear throughout the film. Producers identified the scene in which Elsa sings "Let It Go" as a pivotal point in the character's development, as the scene depicts her choice to "let go" of her fear of using her powers and be herself. Character design supervisor Bill Schwab said, "Before 'Let It Go', Elsa is really buttoned up, her hair is up - everything is perfect. During the song, she gives herself permission to be who she is and everything changes - her hair is wilder, her gown is magical. She's finally free - even if she is all alone." Lead writer Paul Briggs explained that Anna's support is what Elsa needs most when her secret is exposed. "The strength of the family bond is what makes this story so powerful because it's her sibling who's willing to look beyond her powers and stand between her and the world if that's what it takes." Personality As the of the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa appears calm, reserved, regal and - unlike her sister - graceful and poised. In the sequel, Elsa maintains her personality from the first film and also seeks the entire truth. After learning of their parent's deaths, Elsa keeps blaming herself for her magical abilities and taking the matter to her own hands by letting her sister Anna go safe and going to the dark sea Physical appearance At 21 years of age, Elsa has a tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister Anna, though less prominent). In the sequel, Elsa maintains her hairstyle in her Snow Queen state and wears a magenta-colored gown. She also wears a scarf which was worn by her mother Queen Iduna. During their travel to the Enchanted Forest, she wears a light blue jacket with a pale blue dress adorned with a sky blue belt as the long sleeves are showing her shoulders, matching pale blue tights and boots. When she travels alone to the sea and taming the Nukk, Elsa removes her jacket, boots and the clip from her French braid to make it loose as she tied her hair into a loose ponytail. When she takes the mantle of her mother's dress and as the fifth element, Elsa's hair is now loose and wears a combination between her second outfit and her dress from her Snow Queen state, she wears a white off-the-shoulder dress with a matching sleeves, she has a translucent cape at the back, white tights and white open toe flats. Powers and abilities In the sequel and as the fifth elemental spirit, Elsa's powers have grown immensely. Even at the beginning of the film, small releases from her hands were able to form thick frost around whatever it touched. Combined with honed concentration, Elsa can conjure her magic in impressive and stronger forms, from controlling all the ice particles to create lifelike ice sculptures of people from memory to trying to cross the dark sea by freezing the deadly waves from the sea. Whereas Frozen showed she could manipulate the flow of snowflakes, her control over heavier forms of ice has been demonstrated, as shown during "Show Yourself" when Elsa lifted the ice pillars through the air with the whisk of her hands, as if they weighed nothing. Elsa also seems to have limited control over water, perhaps in reference to the element of ice being frozen water. In particular, Elsa willed the seawater in the floorboards of her parents' sunken ship to rise and coalesce into the desired image, which the water did, floating and evaporating from the ground before condensing into the statue depicting her parents' tragic fate. Due to her status as an elemental, Elsa has a magic connection with the four elements, and an ability to sense when they are nearby. Consciously and unconsciously, she was able to quell both the wind spirit and the fire spirit with ice during their stay at the Enchanted Forest, attract the attention of the Earth Giants, and taming the water spirit through magic-conjured reigns. Appearances ''Frozen II Elsa returns in the sequel, but this time as the protagonist. She is haunted by a strange voice which keeps calling her and wonders if it can perhaps show her where her magical powers came from. Despite her concerns and fears, she decides to follow the voice, believing that it has something important to tell her. In doing so, she unleashes the forces of the elemental spirits of the Enchanted Forest upon Arendelle, forcing the entire village to take refuge. Despite her desire to go alone, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven insist upon accompanying her on her journey. In the forest, they discover that a delegation from Arendelle and the people of the Northuldra have been trapped in the forest for over 30 years. They also discover that their mother, Queen Iduna, was herself a member of the Northuldra. Elsa tames the spirits of the forest and continues to follow the voice, which leads her to the Dark Sea, the dangers of which were warned about in her mother Queen Iduna's lullaby "All Is Found." Here, she again tries to part with Anna, but Anna again insists on coming, saying that she does not want to see Elsa die. Elsa tells her that she doesn't want to see her die either and uses her magic to conjure an ice boat, which sends away Anna and the accompanying Olaf. She then tames another of the spirits, the water spirit known as the Nokk and travels across the sea. There, she encounters the memory of the water, showing that her parents traveled to the Dark Sea to discover the secret of her magic. She also learns a dark secret - that the dam supposedly built by the people of Arendelle as a gift for the Northuldra was actually a ploy by her grandfather King Runeard to drain their magic and ruin them. The journey drains her and causes her to become frozen as an ice statue, but she is able to get off a message to Anna, revealing this truth. Anna is bereft, and more so when Olaf disappears due to the loss of Elsa's magic. Nevertheless, she moves forward and with the aid of the Earth Giants destroys the dam, even though destroying it will cause Arendelle to be flooded. Destroying the dam releases the curse upon the forest and un-freezes Elsa. Elsa rides the Nokk to the waters of Arendelle and freezes the approaching wave, protecting the kingdom. She then returns to the forest, reveals to everyone that she is alive, and uses her magic to restore Olaf, as water has memory. She witnesses Kristoff proposing marriage to Anna and Anna's acceptance. She then tells Anna that she is the fifth spirit of the forest and she knows what she must do. She leaves Arendelle in Anna's hands, and Anna is crowned Queen of Arendelle. Elsa remains behind in the enchanted forest as its protector, but makes regular return visits to Arendelle to spend time with and have fun with those she knows and loves. Other appearances An otter version of Elsa appeared on the cover of Duke Weaselton's bootleg copy of ''Floatzen 2 in the film Zootopia. Relationships Gallery Trivia *According to Jennifer Lee and Disney, Elsa was born on the Winter Solstice. Given that the film takes place in July, Elsa would have turned 22 by winter. The map briefly shown in Frozen Fever suggests that the short took place in 1840, ergo Frozen took place during July of 1839 (hence Oaken's statement, "A real howler in July, yes?") Since Elsa was 21 years old during Frozen, then her birth year must have been 1817. And since she was born on the Winter Solstice, then she was born on the 22nd of December, 1817, since that is when the winter solstice occurred on that year in Norway. Her birthday is not celebrated on the Winter Solstice every year, necessarily, as that date differs. But she was born on the day that the Winter Solstice happened for that specific year. This birthday post by Disney was shared on the 22nd of December, 2015. References External links * * * * * *Elsa on The Keyhole ar:إلسا de:Elsa es:Elsa, la Reina de las Nieves fi:Elsa fr:Elsa id:Elsa si Ratu Salju it:Elsa ja:エルサ nl:Elsa pl:Elsa (Kraina lodu) pt-br:Elsa, a Rainha da Neve ro:Elsa Crăiasa zăpezilor ru:Эльза tr:Karlar Kraliçesi Elsa vi:Nữ hoàng băng giá Elsa zh:艾莎